


Not-So Strangers

by thekingslover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Comfort, Established Relationship, Failed Roleplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25928089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekingslover/pseuds/thekingslover
Summary: Dean accepts the two beer bottles from the bartender, and then turns. He’s already got his sights set on the hottie he’s taking home tonight. He weaves through the high top tables and standing bar patrons. He’s got a spring in his step when he reaches a table near the wall.“Hey, there,” he says, flashing his most seductive smile, the one that breaks hearts all over the country. Well, at least it has. Before. “Want some company?”Ol’ blue eyes looks up at him like he sprouted a second head. “Yes, Dean. Of course, I do.”
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 115





	Not-So Strangers

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr thekingslover
> 
> Prompt was "Want some company?" [from this prompt list](https://thekingslover.tumblr.com/post/625194208988364800/question-ideas-10).

Dean accepts the two beer bottles from the bartender, and then turns. He’s already got his sights set on the hottie he’s taking home tonight. He weaves through the high top tables and standing bar patrons. He’s got a spring in his step when he reaches a table near the wall.

“Hey, there,” he says, flashing his most seductive smile, the one that breaks hearts all over the country. Well, at least it _has_. Before. “Want some company?”

Ol’ blue eyes looks up at him like he sprouted a second head. “Yes, Dean. Of course, I do.”

Dean slumps forward. “Cas. We’re role-playing, remember?”

“Oh.” Cas frowns. “Was I not supposed to know you?”

“I don’t know.” Dean shrugs. He places the second beer in front of Cas. He falls into the open chair beside him. “Being strangers is kind of sexy, right?”

Cas tilts his head, considering, but his frown deepens. “No. I would rather have you.”

“Yeah, but _I_ would be the stranger. We’re just pretending. End of the day, you still get me.” 

Cas considers again. His hand curls around the beer but he doesn’t drink. “Very well,” he says slowly. “We can try.”

Okay. Dean leans forward. He places his elbow on the table and drops his chin into his palm. “You come here often?”

A line splits Cas’s brow. “I love you,” he says.

Dean rubs his hand over his face. “You move pretty fast, pal, but I guess -”

“I don’t like this, Dean.”

Dean drops his hand. He looks at Cas, who stares down at the table, face crumpled up in misery.

“Hey. Hey, it’s okay.” Dean reaches out. He inches his chair closer, enough to wrap his arm comfortably around Cas’s shoulders. Cas relaxes into the touch. “We were just trying. It didn’t work, and that’s okay. You can be you, and I’ll be me.”

“You aren’t disappointed?”

“Never, Cas.” Dean pulls Cas closer and gently presses their foreheads together. He whispers in Cas’s ear, “I love you.”

Cas’s frown eases up, as does the growing knot in Dean’s chest.

“You want to talk about it?” Dean asks. “We don’t have to.”

Cas has a small smile, but it’s a shy thing. “I like knowing you. Having you look at me like a stranger, even for pretend…” The smile trembles. Dean reaches up and brushes his fingers over Cas’s cheek, offering what comfort he can. Cas leans into the touch. “It scares me.”

“I’m sorry,” Dean says.

Cas shakes his head. “As you said, we were just trying.”

Dean nods. “Okay. Strike right through that one. No more roleplay.”

“Well,” Cas says. As Dean watches, that smile grows and grows. “Maybe we could try something else. Not strangers.”

Dean smiles too. “What do you have in mind?”

Cas kisses his cheek. Then he says in Dean’s ear, voice a low rumble, “How about the angel and the righteous man?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
